elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Broken Bonds
|type = |creatures = |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Broken Bonds is a quest available in . It is the introductory quest in Morrowind and replaces Soul Shriven in Coldharbour as a tutorial if the player has Morrowind and does not have . Background Vvardenfell promises new experiences and new adventures. I can't wait to see what the land of the Dark Elves has in store for me. Quick walkthrough #Speak to Naryu Virian. #Spar with Naryu Virian. #Complete One: ##Obtain the Gate Key ##Obtain Slaver Gear ##Optional Steps: Spar with Naryu #Speak with Eoki #Speak with Naryu ##Gather Fire Salts ##Gather Kindlepitch #Use the Fire Bomb. #Confront Captain Svadstar #Escape the Slaver Ship #Talk to Sergeant Delms #Talk to Governor Salvi Walkthrough The ship The Vestige sails to Vvardenfell with Fonten Jodain. He starts talking drunkenly about the journey and a "lover's letter," which in reality is "Good Travels!." Read the letter. Soon, Fonten is interrupted by an accident: the ship crashes into rocks and water bursts through the hull of the ship. Meeting Naryu Virian After waking up in a cage with Eoki, talk to Naryu Virian. It turns out that everyone from the ship has been captured by slavers and that you are now in Slave Barracks on Firemoth Island. Naryu wants to help you, but needs assistance as well. The Dark Elf wants to test the hero's skills before they do anything. An objective that is in fact a short combat tutorial starts. Spar with Naryu, defeat her, and then talk to her again. Obtaining the key Take a lockpick from Naryu and leave the Slaver Barracks in order to obtain slaver clothes and the Gate Key. Optionally, spar with Naryu again. The quest marker leads to one of the huts on the island. After entering it, sneak to avoid being noticed by the guar sleeping inside. Go downstairs. Deactivate a Bear Trap at the end of the stairs. The lock of the chest downstairs is of trivial difficulty. Pick it and take the Gate Key and the Heirloom Necklace. Search a backpack on the table and take a lockpick from it. Exit this hut and follow the quest marker to another hut. Search a drunk Slaver Guard and take his Dishonored Slaver's Jerkin. On the floor, there is a Dishonored Slaver's Greatsword, take it as well. Equip both items. Then, a Slaver Cutthroat comes from the basement and attacks. Defeat him with the obtained greatsword and return to Naryu. Rendezvous with the slaves On the way to find Naryu, talk to slaves who are now gathered outside. Talk to Eoki. It turns out that the plan has changed, since the slavers are returning to the island. Naryu sent a signal to the House Guard in Seyda Neen and that's when the slaver horn started sounding. Give the Gate Key to Eoki. You can also talk to Hreifryd, Thadanja, Noam Derre, Kirrsi, Talosha, and Chee-Jah, the rest of the slaves. Then, go to find Naryu at the overlook. Making a Fire Bomb Naryu reveals that she is in fact a Morag Tong assassin and came to the island in order to kill Captain Svadstar, the leader of the slavers. She needs the Vestige's help in ending the slavers, saving their prisoners and sinking the slaver ship. Go to the docks to gather Fire Salts and Kindlepitch to create a Fire Bomb. These ingredients are in barrels, marked by quest markers. Defeat the Slaver Thugs on the way. Enter the slaver ship by using a rowboat at the docks and follow Naryu, who is now disguised as a slaver, too. The ship is under attack, because the forces from Seyda Neen have arrived as well, so the Vestige and the Morag Tong assassin go unnoticed, looking like the crew. Go below decks. Defeat First Mate Ulveni, who will initiate combat when she sees the intruders. Next, use the Fire Bomb in a nearby room with debris. After the bomb is used, Captain Svadstar will appear. Before you can react, Naryu Virian stealthily kills the Captain. Jump into the water with Naryu to escape the burning ship. Arriving at Seyda Neen After waking up in a cabin inside The Windstorm, talk to Sergeant Delms. You are now accused of being a slaver, due to the slaver disguise. The Sergeant takes the Vestige to the Census and Excise Office. There, Governor Salvi demands more answers. The Vestige was found in a wreckage of the slaver ship near Firemoth, wearing slaver gear, and that's suspicious. Then, Naryu Virian shows up to show the Governor an assassination writ from the Morag Tong. Thanks to her intervention, the Vestige is pardoned and free to go anywhere. Reward *Waterlogged Strong Box that contains: **Heirloom Bow **Velothi Travel Guards *1 Skill Point *Soul Magic skill line unlocked *73–302 Trivia *The Slaver Guard wearing the Dishonored Slaver's Jerkin in the beginning of the quest is evidently named Drores, according to the Slaver Cutthroat who comes looking for him, and is in the habit of drinking aged flin while on the job. Journal ru:Разрушенные оковы de:Gesprengte Ketten fr:Liens brisés